Pitch the Tent
by Periacta
Summary: Hermione and Harry are partners for a camping trip. This one isn't very romantic, but the next one will be. Please R/R, again, this is my 1st attempt!
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and any other Harry Potter characters mentioned here. J.K. Rowling does, and if you didn't know that, why are you reading this?  
  
A/N: Alright, this is my first fanfic piece, and I feel kinda silly. There will be a sequal, just so you know...if you care. And to all those reading this...I'm sorry.  
  
Hermione was eating an orange in the cafeteria when Professor McGonnagal  
walked into the room. "All right Fifth Years, listen up!" Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville, and all the other 5th years looked up. "It has been decided that instead of finals this year, Fifth years will be going camping-" the 5th years cheered, everyone else started their complaining and groaning. "-In the Forbidden Forest. You will be paired up with someone else in your house, and each pair will be assigned a few acres of territory that is their own. No one, save for teachers can cross the territory lines. Not you, your friends, you "neighbors" anyone. We are attempting to pair students up, boy-girl, so you can learn to at least tolerate the opposite sex. You are not to leave the forest under any circumstances. This is survival!"  
  
The 5th years didn't look so happy anymore. It had been raining endlessly for 2 months now, and nobody was exited about camping anymore. Professor McGonnagal continued, "all fifth years stand up, and I will pair you off. Let's see...you and you...you and you...you and-oh, you two would kill each other, so-you...you and you...." Harry and Hermione looked at each other, they had been paired together. Ron had been paired With Draco, as there seemed to be a shortage of girls. Ron almost threw a tantrum right there.  
  
"You will be leaving tomorrow morning, students." Professor McGonnagal continued, "and you will be given the rest of today off to pack. I will meet you by Hagrid's cottage tomorrow at 6am." Professor McGonnagal left the room.  
  
"Well," started Hermione, "this will be-interesting."  
"Oh, yeah Hermione, fun...the great outdoors, campfires, songs, banshees, manticores...does it get any more fun?" Ron was obviously not happy.   
  
"Shut up Ron!" Hermione snarled, "C'mon guys, let's go pack."  
  
They tromped up to their room to pack, and went to bed early so as to get as much sleep as possible.  
  
The next morning, the three met the rest of the 5th years by Hagrid's cottage, and the group started their trek through the Forbidden Forest. It was not raining at the moment, but the clouds loomed dark and heavy in the sky, just waiting for the right moment to drench the world. Professor McGonnagal and Snape started assigning territories for each pair.  
  
"Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger, I believe we have reached your neck of the woods." Snape sneered as he pointed to what looked like the most dismal part of the forbidden forest. The trees loomed high overhead, totally blocking out the sun, and Hermione could see a bog with purple steam rising up off of it. Ron gave them a pitying glance before he went back to feeling sorry for himself. "Well, go on, or have the Gryffindors lost their bravery?" Snape seemed especially pleased.  
  
Harry grasped Hermione's hand (she was pretty sure it wasn't to comfort just her) and the left the rest of the party.  
  
"Let's find a clearing to put our house," said Harry. Hermione nodded.   
  
When they a clearing that had a little bit of sun (not a lot, only a dime sized area) the set down their packs and took out their wands.  
  
Dwellingo!  
  
A small log cabin appeared. Hermione and Harry stepped inside. There were two beds a small bathroom, and...nothing else. "Let's make this place more homey," Hermione suggested. She pointed her wand and said  
  
Furnicious!  
  
Nothing happened. "Hmmm...they must have put a stopper spell on our wand. That sucks!"  
  
"Well, at least we've been raised muggles," Harry pointed out, "imagine Ron and Draco now!" Harry started laughing.  
  
"This isn't funny, Harry! We have to go find something to eat. Do you know how to hunt, or fish?" Harry shook his head. "Ok, well my dad taught me how to fish, so I'll try to find something in that bog we saw on the way here, Ok?"  
  
"What do you want me to do?" He asked.  
  
"Umm...find any vegetation that looks edible, like berries." Harry's shoulders slumped, Hermione knew he thought of that as "girly".   
  
"Lets meet back here in one hour, ok?"  
  
"Fine..." Harry stalked off grumbling.  
  
Hermione strolled down to the bog and looked around. It was dark, murky, and still had that strange purple smoke coming off of it. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw movement in the water. It looked big. That could make dinner for the whole week! She stripped off her clothes and jumped into the muddy water to try and get it. It wasn't until she was in the center of the bog when she realized that wasn't the smartest thing she had done in her life. She began to swim back, when she felt a thick, wide noodlelike thing wrap around her waist. She struggled to keep above the water. "HARRY!!! HARRY!!!" she cried, hoping he could hear. Then, the dizziness she was starting to feel overwhelmed her. She knew that within a couple of seconds she would pass out. The last thing she heard before she totally blacked out: "Hermione? HERMIONE!"   
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Hermione opened her eyes. Harry, looking pale and very scared, was staring down at her.  
  
"Oh my God, Hermione! You're awake! Thank God! I was so worried Hermione, so worried..."  
  
"How long was I out?" she demanded, "what about the thing in the water, and the mist, and dinner! And...we're back en the cabin!"  
  
"Believe me, I know! I had to carry you all the way back from the bog! I don't know about the eel thing and the steam, the eel slipped back under the water when I grabbed you, and the mist is still as purple as ever!"  
  
"And dinner?"  
  
"Well, I found plenty of berries...and grass is edible, right?"  
  
"Yuck!" Hermione grimaced, "It'll have to do."  
  
Harry got up, and Hermione could hear him starting a fire. She heard him bring a bucket of water from somewhere and heard curses as he burnt himself. About 10 minutes later, Harry re-entered the room. Here's the... er...sludge du jour. Bon appitit!  
  
  
They ate in silence, trying not to grimace at the taste of the grass-berry stew. The rinsed their dishes in a nearby spring, and decided maybe they should hit the sack. They stayed pretty much silent the whole time, Hermione still felt a little weak. After going to sleep, Hermione was wakened by Harry's voice.  
  
"Hermione..." he whispered.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Umm...have you ever...well, have you...would you...oh, never mind."  
  
Hermione sat up. "Okay, now I'm curious. What?"  
  
"Well what I mean to say is...er...Ok, when I dragged you out of the water and I was carrying you home, I mean, well, you could have died and that really scared me, because I know what its like to have people I lov-...LIKE die, so I was going to ask you...do you like me? Would you maybe, possibly kind of kiss me? I guess you wouldn't want to, huh?"  
  
Hermione started to laugh, Harry's face turned bright red. "Oh Harry! You are so bashful! You could have just asked! Of course I'll kiss you! I thought you knew that I had a crush on YOU!...well, only a little it...and that was last year...oh!"  
  
Harry ran over to her, hugged her and started to kiss her. Hermione wasn't sure, but was that tounge?  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, and any other Harry Potter characters mentioned here. J.K. Rowling does, and if you didn't know that, why are you reading this?

A/N: Ok, this one is a little better than the last. Kinda short though.

"Harry!" cried Hermione, pulling herself away, "What exactly was that?" "You are so—so **_adolescent!_**"

Hermione stormed out of the cabin, leaving Harry standing there, red in the face. She couldn't believe he had done that! She had always thought of Harry as nice, caring, sensitive… but really, he was just like any other teenage boy. Hermione was walking the opposite direction from the bog, where Harry had gone that afternoon. She was walking up a slope and reached a ledge. She looked down to another ledge below. There wasn't anything on it except a small, baby shaped bundle. She continued to walk on. Wait… a bundle? What if it _was _a baby? She hurried back to the spot, and looked down again before crawling over the ledge and down. When she reached the bundle, she carefully picked it up and unwrapped the blanket it was in. It seemed like a regular baby from waist up, but the legs were that of a goat. Why, this was…a baby satyr! She pondered whether or not to go back to the cabin. Sure, she was furious at Harry…but there was a child's life on the line here! And they should probably notify the professors…somehow. 

Hermione rushed back to the cabin, the child clutched to her chest, when all of a sudden she saw someone in the darkness. Maybe that was Harry! She ran towards the person, only to discover…It was Malfoy.

"Well Hermione, that didn't take long, did it?" he sneered, looking at the bundle, "I guess I don't even have to ask how you and Harry are getting along." 

"Draco Malfoy, you know very well you are _not _supposed to be in our territory!" "Go away!" Hermione was not in the mood for this.

"That's right, Hermione, just put blame on me, and I'm sure that what you and Harry have been doing," another meaningful glance at the baby, "is ok, right?"

"Draco, get out of here now, I don't have time for this!" Hermione resumed her run to the cabin.

Finally she reached it. There seemed to be a light on, so Harry must have been awake. Hermione crashed through the door. Harry was sitting on his bed, staring at the wall. He turned his head to face her.

"Listen, Hermione, I'm so sor-" 

"I don't care right now Harry, come here and look at this!" She laid the babe on the floor, and undid its wrappings. 

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry looked bewildered.

"It's a Satyr, Harry, don't you _ever _pay attention in school?" "I'm going to send out a flare right now. The Professors need to know about this!"

"No Hermione, for all we know, Dumbledore or McGonnagall put this here to teach us…something…. What we need to do is get it something to eat. Hand it to me."

Hermione reluctantly handed the satyr to him, but as soon as she did, it started bleating loudly. Harry held it in his arms for a moment before shoving it back into Hermione's arms, where it quieted.

"It must be hungry. What should we feed it? All we have is that…stew." Hermione pondered this.

"Well, then lets give it the stew. Goats eat anything, why shouldn't this?" Asked harry.

The fed the satyr, and just as they were about to go to bed again, they heard a banging on the door. It swung open, and there stood Malfoy, with his usual grin upon his face. 


End file.
